Story Of My Life
Story Of My Life (Historia de mi vida) es una de las canciones que no llegaron al álbum Elevate. En marzo de 2011, ASCAP añade el nombre de la canción para el perfil de BTR. De acuerdo con ASCAP, Historia de mi vida fue escrito por Kevin Rudolf y Kasher Jacob. La canción fue encontrada en el celular de Logan. Se filtró en Internet el 24 de junio de 2013, pero fue derribado. Sin embargo, algunos la habían descargado. ''Letra de Story Of My Life'' Every time when I am thinking we should start over, you show me I was wrong (I was wrong) Don't know why I risk it all this time when I knew it all along (all along) Tell me don't you get tired of always dancing to the same old song (old song) Maybe we should realize that it's over, and just leave it alone Girl when I see you I get that feeling once again And I wanna believe it that's why I let myself pretend And I No matter how we start it, it always leads to a dead end And I'm really trying to move on, baby but I can't (but I can't) Story of my life Why do we end up at the right place at the wrong time? Trying to make it right But we just can't seem to see eye to eye Story of my life Girl, I'm sick and tired going back and forth Talking bout my heart Story of my life Why do we end up at the right place at the wrong time? Baby, everything I said that hurt your feelings I can't take it back (I take it back) Tell me why did you go out with other men, was it something that I let, (oh that I let) Every time that we get here you start to blame it all on me Tell me is it all worth it, when our heart can't ever agree, oh Girl when I see you I get that feeling once again And I wanna believe it that's why I let myself pretend And I No matter how we start it, it always leads to a dead end And I'm really trying to move on, baby but I can't (but I can't) Story of my life Why do we end up at the right place at the wrong time? Trying to make it right But we just can't seem to see eye to eye Story of my life Girl, I'm sick and tired going back and forth Talking bout my heart Story of my life Why do we end up at the right place at the wrong time? Boys sing, deadlier Moving in slow Oh how I wish I know you have some body on the low, but I do So let me dedicate this first to you and let me not forget to mention that this love will never do My Cherie Amour I can't see you no more Please don't look so angry as you walkin out of that door We try and we tried, we lied, now we cry I think it's time for us to say good bye, girl. It's over Story of my life Why do we end up at the right place at the wrong time? Trying to make it right But we just can't seem to see eye to eye Story of my life Girl, I'm sick and tired going back and forth Talking bout my heart Story of my life Why do we end up at the right place at the wrong time Categoría:Canciones